FanFic FINAL FANTASY VI: Girl on Fire
by MARYXULA
Summary: Terra is no exception to the Emperor's conquest plans, Kefka knows this and strives to instruct her to that end, however as the years pass, there are no satisfactory advances... Terra only knows she must try hard if she wants to keep her life in the Palace.


****FanFic Final Fantasy VI - Girl on Fire****

 ** **X****

She knew there were two types of individuals. Those whose clothes were bright yellow and the others whose clothes harbored a shade between green and brown under armor pieces.

Her eyes always opened and her heart skipped a beat while her small body remained rigid due to fear watching them approaching hurriedly towards her. Being discovered always meant something unpleasant would happen to her but not necessarily related to blows against her vulnerable side, as happens with disobedient animals, no, rather the extension of security measures starting with the space she inhabited.

She also knew the reason for the appearance of the second type around. It was her fault or at least that gave sense to the enclosure she experienced…

 ** **IX****

From the other side, behind the thick wall that divided their smaller area from that of the subjects, the scientists were pleasantly surprised to notice an immediate proximity between the soldier and the blond girl, both having received infusions of magic. If the experiment maintained that positive rhythm, Cid and his team could soon move to the last phase, involving the presentation and integration of the second subject and who would return to their place in society in the first subject´s case.

But until that day arrived, both individuals enjoyed their time free of tests to overcome or analytics to perform in order to know any serious anomaly that magic could produce ignoring the plans of those who watched them.

Kefka not only had willingly accepted the responsibility of sharing his magical knowledge with his partner won with each infusion in progress and much practice, the soldier had also added to his duty instructing her in other subjects, noticing the interests that aroused in the girl which would facilitate her education.

The amazing thing for Cid had not been the freedom taken, the redheaded scientist had never had the opportunity to discover such facets in him but he knew what the lack of family entailed in Kefka. It was seeing him with his own eyes when an assistant invited him after informing him of such practice.

 ** **VIII****

After a few years of frustrated attempts to achieve a minimum of freedom, the girl already rarely felt the urge to find a way to destabilize the mechanism of the heavy door in front of her at a certain distance or escape in any carelessness of the men who took her out sometimes aware of every failure, only to be subjected to incomprehensible tests for her basic understanding of her existence. Every day more demoralizing, lacking liveliness like the walls devoided of color her eyes contemplated curled up in her bed made up of a flat metal surface and some blankets.

Terra had lost her will in a similar way those ones captured and limited in large glass containers fixed by tubes of fine material connected to their floating bodies but she had been denied the sweet lie their state of unconsciousness offered them.

Until a casual and fleeting discovery happened while being guided to the room usually used for her tests, despite the poor vision of the corridor´s extension because of the the tall and corpulent figure moving ahead plus a second one keeping his pace next to her, the girl believed to distinguish two people walking in the same place but instead advancing to the room, moving away from it, encouraging a turn of her head full of bedraggled curls trying to catch even briefly some detail, unable to stop. More than the color of their hair, the most surprising thing for her had been the outfit both were wearing.

Neither the color nor the shape were known by her…

 ** **VII****

When she was brought before him, there was no way to recognize anything in the young man. His attire did not match the given and taken during his period as a subject having spent several years, those ones she had spent most of her time enclused, having no more than a slight glance the last ones of the other´s stay coinciding in the corridors. Golden pieces of jewelry making of his appearance something even more alluring contrasting with the vibrant red enveloping his body that the fabric of each garment possessed, making her forget the grayish surroundings of metal of the room.

"You must be Terra." Immediately her breath was held, thin eyebrows rising, she rarely heard her own name. Less with such softness, the men in yellow were cutting, always looking serious and even a little angry sometimes. "Hmm?"

"Yes sir." Breathing again in a normal way Terra confirmed. Her eyes descending to observe one of his hands whose elongated fingers tapped the flat surface, nails having the same hypnotic color as his clothes.

"All right. I have been tasked with the duty of evaluating your abilities and accordingly, take charge of your indoctrination, therefore, accompany so we can start."

"Yes sir." Terra repeated despite a subtle frown, observing the man in red leave his seat on the other side of the metallic table.

As they walked toward one of many areas unknown to her, the girl could not help but wonder if indoctrination was a synonym for the word freedom, noticing the absence of soldiers guarding her as they advanced.

 **VI**

As soon as her fine senses informed her of the presence of an unknown individual entering the dependencies of Master Kefka, Terra narrowed her eyes directing her head towards the place through which she had caught the subtle noise, hearing it again. Inhaling by the nose, without omitting a word, the girl got up from the seat she was occupying. An elegant chair with golden legs and red upholstered backrest.

Stealthy like a ghost, getting used more and more to the contact of the thick carpet that camouflaged her steps under the heels of her red leather boots, the figure of the intruder became more clear being that of a young blonde, inside the main room.

For a moment leaning against the door frame, Terra believed she remembered a girl with the same hair´s color but the thought faded away soon after seeing the pale hand of the girl take out one of the mage's precious books, aligned in perfect order depending on size and color inside one of many shelves.

The exclamation coming from her mouth enough for her to turn, meeting her blue eyes with her own.

"Don´t what?" Echoed Celes, crossing her arms as her head tilted, the movement caused some long strands to move covering part of her questioning face.

"Don´t touch Master Kefka's books... " Terra finished the statement, slowly lowering her outstretched arm, eyes looking away. " ...Or Master Kefka will punish me."

The blonde gave her a look of incomprehension after hearing the latest wrinkling her forehead before blinkling and letting out a slight laugh against the right fist. That must be the little witch everyone was talking about, Kefka was ordered preparing for battle.

"Punish you? Don´t be silly, If asked, just tell him that Celes was here and took the missing book." As she spoke, placing the strands to one side, the blonde walked to the desk to take a pencil among other writing instruments after tearing part of a paper, scribbled some words before the watchful gaze of Terra and once finished, she handed her the little note. "Kefka always allows me to come and borrow his books." She added, taking the chosen book before leaving the room.

 **V**

Terra soon realized that as his frustration with her grew, the chosen exercises required more effort, one of those the combination of magic with the use of the sword.

The clear skin of one of her hands gaining greater hardness holding the elongated object that had gone from being composed of wood to metal adding an extra weight to control while in the free hand she had to concentrate her power, creating a ball of fire consistent enough to be thrown and corrode the target´s material in front of her.

Scientists had stated after several tests that the magic of any element could increase being classified at several levels, Kefka knew it because he had been the main magic user used in the said trials. Of course it also required perseverance and a lot of training to move from one level to another.

For the girl to maintain her balance, having managed to keep the thin sword in her hand after several days of failure was the biggest challenge. Same it had been to adapt to the shoulder pads placed on her bare shoulders, each piece of protection reducing fluidity to her movements.

However, not even when the burning circumference collided with the flat surface of the moving target, she managed to achieve a gesture of satisfaction from her master. The effects of the collision too weak.

 **IV**

Step by step, barefoot so as not to catch the attention of servants around who would abligate her to return to her chamber among the many tasks they already possessed, Terra had managed to approach the great room in which Master Kefka attended visits. The double door before her, the laughter and fragments of a conversation were audible behind the painted wood, covered with gold. Bringing a hand against her chest without losing sight of the only barrier between them, breathing deep and even lifting her head a little, Terra reached out to grab the elongated knob and lowering it softly, opening the door.

Her heart beating hard inside her chest as she entered inside the large place, sure of what it meant to be intercepted by the clear irises of the mage at a distance that was shortened and still willing to pay the price if with it she could be part of their moment. For her benefit, was not the strange young man but his guest who took the initiative, moving freely, getting up from the armchair covered by colorful fabric to walk towards Terra, the smile on her face showing enviable confidence, encouraging the other girl to emulate it awkwardly.

"Come and take a seat with us."

The blond male was a silent observant, his mouth didn´t open hearing the invitation, a thin eyebrow raised though. Opting to revel in the plight his apprentice had fallen, pushing the hybrid girl had become his guilty pleasure. The progression of strange thoughts had become heavier over the years, taking form as indisputable human voice resonating in his ears, seeming invisible figures complices and inciters of that cruelty disminishing the only positive torrent, this one being the main reason Kefka continued trying to be fair with Terra.

However, trembling Terra extended her own hand to reach the offered one, colder than hers. Being that disturbing sensation plus the unbearable oppression such a small gesture caused her already agitated heart which led her the next instant to separate it, shaking her head quickly several times as if she had repented of everything she had achieved so far.

"Master Kefka, sorry for the interruption." It was all she uttered at the same time her head bowed before turning and retracing her steps rushed.

Before the other girl could give him a look of absolute puzzlement and later annoyance crossing her arms against her chest, his fine lips colored with the tone of blood had curled, knowing Terra would not be able to withstand that kind of pressure. Just as he had figured with the voices´s observations.

"Give her time... " Kefka downplayed it.

 **III**

Cid quickly perceived how Kefka's tone of voice varied again returning to an almost icy neutrality when changing subjects in the conversation. None of his assistants or companions had ever possessed such a display of indifference towards the Esper girl although their work required it in every test carried out. Every word coming out softly though.

Over time it had become less frequent the visits of the young man in his office, previously going through the different areas that the plant possessed. Cid, easier to feel sorry was aware of the reason although Kefka never manifested it if not to use it against him. Equally cold. There was the reason for a difficulty adapting to the way the other spoke or moved around the room while doing it.

"So, what is the reason for this visit?" The redhead whose reddish glow had been consumed in each year remaining whitish questioned, blinking and shrugging, his head lacking motivations that made sense.

The fingers moving from volume to volume along the long shelf stopped, sharp crimson nails delicately scraping the material from each thick spine. A thin red line curved, forming that way a wider smile on his face. Turning around, it became a wicked grin.

"I need you to do me a favor." Kefka allowed the other to know.

At the moment when the mage began to explain crattily the base of his private project, achieved little by little with the advance of year after year, the good scientist regretted having asked, examining the gadget placed on the amount of papers that reigned on the large surface of his work table. Presented at being mentioned by the other´s elongated fingers covered by gilded rings.

 **II**

There was no way back.

From the mirk the mage had spent a considerable amount of time in quiet contemplation. Eyes half-closed like a predator, fixed on his prey placed in perfect position in a chair waiting for him. The dim luminosity the small flames offered in every chandelier highlighting the peculiarities of the red fabric wrapping her body, the metal of the pieces that kept the garment tight to said body did not go unnoticed either touched by their light. Much to his dismay, her face was not in full view with the head down, not even when he started walking this rose a few centimeters. Slow and calculated steps shortening their distance.

"Terra..."

Only the call motivated the easy motion, not enough to please her master yet sufficient to glimpse a hint of what had awaited her. The gold in which the circular object had been bathed, arousing the idea of great importance as it happened with the jewels adjusted to his ivory fingers held in a colored crimson cloth.

"It's beautiful, Hm?" As if he could read her mind, the mage spoke again, this time about the crown, removing the parts of the cloth that hid it with his other hand. "You could say that almost the work of a lifetime... " He reflected carefully taking it with the other hand, fixing his icy blue eyes on the flashes produced by any subtle movement of the gilded circlet. A calm laugh escaped his curled lips. "... Yours since there is nothing more valuable than your existence for the Empire." He concluded, returning his attention to her.

Wrinkling her forehead, the girl could not understand but listened obediently, so much that she was barely aware of the fingers cupping her round face until this was risen meeting this way his penetrating eyes. Both hands holding the object above her head ready to let the thin circle cover her head until it was fixed.

"Now once placed in your head, there will be no more failures, I will be the one who manages your actions like the puppeteer moves the strings of the marionette."

An image that becomes more diffuse at each blink showed a Kefka crossing his arms triumphantly, enough vision to disturb her as much as the last words heard before a growing malaise numbed every part of her body. Opening her mouth, an exclamation was faded closing widened eyes heavily. His name faded in the middle of silence.

 **I**

The sky generally possessing a blue-gray hue as consequence of the activity started in the industrial facilities was beginning to darken, disturbing the aligned soldiers. Their position within each team composing the military machinery more rigid than usual, backs against the leather of the backrest and hands clinging to the controls waiting for an attack order. The lack of any sign, however subtle, in the eyes of the target causing increasing discomfort, standing a few meters away. Waiting as well in calm expectation, ready to come to life as false, illusory and deceptive that state was. Still, necessary for her muscles.

It would not happen, not until a crimson figure advanced to a location close to the witch's. Tension noticeable like a layer of mist thickening at the moment that his person was recognized thanks to more distinguishable characteristics of his appearance.

Before giving the simple order, Kefka inhaled deeply the clean air.

"Go ahead, burn them all."

Resounding in her head, the only sound that her ears seemed able to catch, her eyelashes fluttered a second and her static arms began to move, bending forward so that her hands could come together, fingers intertwining. Closing her eyes, she let the magic heating up her personal space take shape between her hands, illuminating them as the spark increased. It would not be until said spark turned into a flaming ball between her hands that the young woman would not open her eyes. Nothing being done before, during her daily training. A trick to frighten the soldiers after a wave of flames emerging from the same palms originator of the fireball changing its shape in a feigned instability. The breeze increasing its size which made of each flame an elongated and ardent element approaching the group at a higher speed. The vision of these embodied beings of fire enveloping the machinery, a shelter of metal becoming a cage of the same material for the men who piloted it caused the liberation of a sinister laugh given its unusual spontaneity.

The loud laughter was not quenched until the rain caused by the overload of heat in the environment was produced in the gradual fall of drops whose number was higher. Soaking his face and messing up the carefully applied paint and making the reason for so much fun disappear at the same time as the flames were fading, leaving only decayed metal and scorched bodies in the incessant smoke of shattered engines. Screams of panic and pain resounding weakly only in his head alike the final notes of a hymn.

It was time to leave the training ground...

 **MARYXULA**

 **This would be an extra or something that complements the previous story (My sweet prince) posted since I didn´t have much opportunity to deepen in the exposed relationships being mostly centered in Kefka n_nU**


End file.
